


【丧病脑洞系列】You belong with us（END）

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [4]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Superior Iron Man, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Tony StarkHydra Steve Rogers/MCU Tony Stark/Superior Iron Man Tony StarkBottom MCU Tony StarkOmega MCU  Tony Stark这是一个红罐被蛇队和白罐掳去的故事。红罐是omega，白罐和蛇队都是alpha。不同宇宙交汇，两个相似的人发现自己的目标都是同一人后开始合作。其实这还有一个带虫铁的更丧病版本（。）





	【丧病脑洞系列】You belong with us（END）

“呦。”Anthony对大床上纠缠在一起的两人打了个招呼，银白色的盔甲缓缓脱离他的身体露出西装革履的内衬。床上金发的alpha猛地一个深插，被他压在身下的黑色omega发出喑哑的呻吟。沾满汗水的脸颊侧靠着酥软的枕头，焦糖色的眼睛无神的睁着，泛红的眼眶和唇色都让人血脉贲张。Anthony不理金发alpha身上叫嚣着让他滚开的信息凑过去吮吸对方唇瓣，“他肏了你多久？嗯？”他替omega整理了一番刘海，又亲了亲他的眼角。Anthony的靠近使得黑发omega瑟缩，突兀缩紧的甬道让金发alpha发出一声低吼，巴掌也毫不留情地拍在对方挺翘的屁股上。Anthony的拇指塞进omega的唇缝中玩弄着那条退缩的小舌。来不及吞咽的液体滴滴答答地落在床单上，Anthony的手指触碰到喉管，引起短暂的干呕反应。Anthony见他确实不适，倒也没继续难为他。抽出手指带出来不及切断的银丝，Anthony又安慰地在他后颈的腺体上抚弄了一会儿。被肏得失神的omega还沉浸在身后狂风暴雨的抽插中。他的鼻翼讨好地蹭了蹭Anthony的胯部，一瞬间，带有浓郁血腥味的信息素和Anthony身上的金属味相撞。Anthony抬起头，浅蓝色的眼瞳与对方阴郁的视线撞上，他嗤笑了一声。抚摸omega后颈的手用力将对方按在了自己的胯部。已经习惯的omega自觉用嘴拉下Anthony的拉链，舌尖舔弄着龟头的冠状沟，他的口活在不间断的调教下非常出色。Anthony舒服地轻哼着，搭在omega后颈上的手鼓励着他更近一步地吞咽他过长的性器。  
金发的alpha继续鞭挞着omega温暖紧致的甬道。在一声声低吼和omega无意识地哀鸣中，那股热流注射进温暖的巢穴，alpha又在对方体内待了几分钟才抽出那过于巨大的性器。白浊的液体沿着尚未合拢的洞穴流出，Anthony蘸了些液体抹在omega的胸膛和小腹上。Steve——那个金发的alpha冲他点点头。  
他跨下床随手拿了块浴巾兜住自己小腹，不久后浴室传来哗哗的水声。Anthony慢条斯理地解开自己的西装，衬衫，袖口……皮带脱落的声音让侧躺在床上赤身裸体的omega站立——他玩味地舔了舔唇。刚进行多次性爱的男人没什么力气，Anthony轻易就能捉住对方的手腕用特质的手铐将他们绑缚在床头。他把对方摆成M字型大开腿的姿势，用分腿器牢牢固定住了他的大腿。金发alpha擦着头走出浴室，omega越来越浓郁的香味和alpha的金属味夹杂在一起。超级听力就算是在浴室也能听到omega沙哑的请求。Steve 并不想阻止Anthony，虽然他不喜欢Anthony在床事上浮夸的作风，浑身装饰着情趣道具满脸绯红迷离渴求对方肏弄的omega总能让Steve想起他在行军打仗中遇见的那些卖弄身体的婊子。  
但是……  
“你不来吗？”Anthony发出邀请，omega躺在Anthony的身下，那两颗Steve曾舔弄不止甚至幻想过会有奶水溢出的果实被金红色的震动乳夹点缀着，Anthony招招手，银白色的盔甲自动分解了一小块飞入他的手中。那一小块金属被他变成了一个银色的环，Anthony将环套上omega的前端。他用一种温柔的语气诱哄着omega，似乎他所有的装饰品都是无害的。  
Steve的视线在那副振金手铐上打了个来回，Anthony迎着他的目光，他故意垫高omega的臀部。那个还在翕张的小口几乎没有阻碍地吞下Anthony的家伙。被进入的omega发出虚弱的呻吟，他想抗争，可omega的本能让他只能屈服于眼前两个强大的alpha。他偏过头，不想看Anthony那张和自己相差无几的脸，直到Anthony毫不客气地长驱直入，硕大的龟头正试图叩开他的生殖腔……  
Tony开始发抖。  
他来到这个世界已经有半年？或者一年？也许更久。Anthony制造的科技藏匿了季节和天空的变换，他失去对时间的控制权。最初他会凭借Anthony和Steve肏他的时间去判断时间，但无止尽的性爱早已模糊了他的意识。Anthony和Steve有他们自己需要做的事，他们需要去看顾太多太多的东西。Tony曾天真的以为这是他逃跑的最好时机，然而在无数次的失败后他不得不悲哀地认同Anthony说过的话：“Honey，你没有办法离开我亲手打造的囚笼。”异世界的自己了解的科技文明比他多得多，他不得不承认这是一个残酷的现实。更残酷的现实在于，美国队长，那个他从小崇拜的男人竟然是一个完美罪犯。对方胸前张牙舞爪的九头蛇标志非常刺眼，他该庆幸对方追求极致的性爱在大部分时间内都习惯后背位。即使这样会让之后的清理过程变得很困难，Tony还是感谢上帝，他可以把这个alpha当成一个罪犯，而不是他熟悉的Steve Rogers。  
如果说这个世界还有什么能让Tony报以一丝希望，那就是他被钯中毒搞垮的体质。这个体质摧毁了他的腺体，让他失去omega应有的发情期。他的气味也从原本甜腻的巧克力味道转变成苦涩的咖啡味。即使两个强大的alpha都咬破过他的腺体，他们都喜欢往他的屁股里浇灌精液，omega不在发情期状态下并不会打开生殖腔，他们不会在他体内成结，所以他们也从未标记过他。  
这是幸运也是不幸的一件事。  
“唔……”他慢半拍发现自己的身体发软，不是那种被肏弄的软，而是他曾经非常惧怕的那种……那种一到发情期几乎完全任人宰割的柔软。Anthony舔着他胸口那块移植过的皮肤，那里曾有一个和Anthony胸前闪烁的蓝光一模一样的弧形反应堆。人工移植的皮肤没有原来的那样敏感，但对于一个陷入发情期，浑身都被道具刺激的omega来说这样的敏感度足够他的体内喷出一股又一股热潮。Anthony的舌尖已经来到他脖子后的腺体，尖锐的牙齿抵在那块皮肤上，渗入骨髓的恐惧让他的大腿绷得死紧。碍于分腿器的缘故，他并没有办法合拢正在被Anthony进攻的区域。  
Anthony轻轻啜了一口他的脖子，他嵌入自己的速度缓慢却用力。Steve被强化过的视线看到Tony那个被过度使用的穴口正可怜兮兮地含着Anthony的家伙。Anthony故意抬起Tony的一条腿，他开始大开大合地抽送，Steve为这个淫靡的景色在不知觉间向前迈了一步。不属于他的alpha领地气息让Steve一个激灵。  
他收回踏出去的步伐。  
“甜心，你真的以为我没有办法吗？”Anthony不在看Steve，他低下头，和Tony交换着津液。他在掠夺完Tony肺部的空气后微笑，怀里浑身泛着红色的男人因为紧张收缩的身体取悦了他。Tony为Anthony话语中的信息量心惊。他知道Anthony想要什么， Anthony喜欢慢吞吞的性爱，他一贯秉持恰到好处的成熟才是最美味的果子。他恐惧Anthony的长度却又主动挪动屁股让Anthony进得更深。一收一放间紧致的甬道挤压按摩着Anthony的性器，这让他很受用。所以对于听话的宠物，Anthony不吝啬地给出答案：“Honey，绝境4.0的才是最强大的武器。”  
天才的大脑在0.999秒给出了答案。  
Anthony沉迷地看着那双眼睛里闪过的恐惧，憎恨，厌恶和无措。他将Tony的身体对折后突然加快抽送的速度，每每蹂躏过那凸起的一点时，omega都会发出无声的尖叫。他的嗓子已经沙哑了，以至于Anthony再肏干得到的也不过是喘息声。棕色的眼瞳里只剩下迷茫的泪水，Anthony给予的线索是斩断他最后退路的利刃。被束缚的阴茎肿胀，多次被阻绝高潮的痛楚让他的手疯狂的撕扯着振金手铐，Anthony制作的手铐内圈都垫了不会伤到人的海绵。他再怎么挣扎，也只带给Anthony更多的观赏性。  
omega的喘息声像一副强烈的催情剂，Steve抱胸观赏完这一出戏后他走上前取下Tony胸前的震动乳夹，同时又解开了束缚Tony的手铐。omega气汹汹的拳头朝着眼前那张脸砸去，Anthony轻松地接下那一拳，插在对方体内的性器因为体位的变换进的更深，他顶着那极为容易出水的一点狠狠研磨，原本还想算账的omega在这样的攻击下没了力气。Steve抱起对方轻飘飘的身体，Anthony抽出没有发泄过硬家伙给Steve腾出位置。金发alpha掐住omega的大腿，他撸了撸自己坚硬的大家伙，用力顶进那个不安分的穴口。Anthony绕到omega的后背亲吻着他的项颈，他挺立的性器顶着omega的背脊，肥厚的龟头沿着对方的脊椎摩擦，Steve不同于Anthony想要逼迫他就范的肏弄，他的力气更强也更迅猛。超级士兵的持久力比注射了绝境的Anthony还要强，他用力耕耘着，一直到那个omega的内腔，被日出了一条小小的裂缝。  
盛不住的恐惧感让Tony惊慌地抓住Steve的手臂，红色的九头蛇纹身清晰地印在他的眼前，他张了张口，也不知道说什么。Anthony的舌尖舔着他的脖子，牙齿叼住他脖子上的软肉仔仔细细地厮磨。手指上多出来的两个细小的环在Tony不注意的时候穿过他耳洞，箍住耳垂的软肉。多方位的肏弄和挑逗让他的性器硬得不能再硬，可Anthony并没有释放——他甚至启动了所有留在Tony身体的道具，包括埋在他后穴深处那一个极小的战斗盔甲。  
Steve看了Anthony一眼，那个战斗盔甲和Tony倏地夹紧的内壁几乎让这位九头蛇士兵精关失守。更何况是敏感点直接被刺激的Tony，这个眼前发花，脑子也只剩一片高潮的男人还用力抓着Steve的胳膊，Anthony趁着他刚攀上一波干高潮后往对方的屁股里塞了第二根手指，Steve抽出半截性器，他宽厚的手掌托着Tony的屁股，Anthony一直到第四根手指也能进入omega体内才停止了盔甲的振动。Steve能够感觉到另一根尺寸不小的家伙进入了属于他的领地，alpha的信息素在相互厮杀，夹在中间的omega唔唔呻吟着，他还没清醒，对Anthony的插入也没多大反应。这不是他第一次被两个alpha肏，那两股打架的信息素积存在他的身体内，令他来不及做出其他思考。  
“Honey，”Anthony在他的项颈上吮吸出的吻痕远看就像一只鸟的半边羽翼，“绝境4.0的启动公式是？”  
他顶开了omega的生殖腔，两个粗壮如同成人男子小臂的家伙同时进入了这个可怜的omega最隐秘的位置。他张着嘴，来不及吞咽的涎液滴落，即使被银环束缚，他的阴茎仍然喷射出了一股又一股的精液——激烈的快感让他无所适从。他来不及倾听Anthony的问话，剩下的，除了让这两个男人肏弄他，最好肏得他再也想不起那些糟心事外——他什么都不知道。  
“Honey，没有答案，我就只有标记你了。”  
也许标记这个词让他的神智清醒了一瞬，可是接踵而来，对着生殖腔的猛烈攻击令他再次沉沦在高潮的快感中。他不知道Anthony是在什么时候解开那个银环——也许之前？也许之后？他只想射一个痛快，他积攒的量太多，Steve的小腹上都是他射的液体，他抹了一些，在对方无力倒在他肩头时，把带着膻腥气的手指塞进对方的口中。  
Tony下意识地吞吐着那两根手指，就像他曾吞吐他们的性器那样。这样的男人让Steve忍不住加快挺动腰腹的频率，Anthony配合着他的节奏，他们深入浅出，直肏得那个omega喘息连连。这是第五波高潮，Tony已经射不出什么——他绞紧的内壁让两个alpha进入了射精与成结的状态，内腔被撑到极致的疼痛拉回了他的理智，Anthony在他耳边说着令他极为恐惧的话语：“Sweet，我给过你选择。”  
他们射满了他的腔壁。

——END——


End file.
